Since the proliferation of the global communication network known as the Internet, the varieties and number of Internet connectable devices have grown steadily. Desktops, notebooks, laptops and other portable and nonportable computers are joined by personal digital assistants (PDAs) as computing devices connectable to the Internet.
Cellular telephones, as examples of wireless telephonic network communication devices, are equipped with processors, memory, software and other components and features of computing devices. Many cellular telephones, and cellular telephone equipped PDAs such as Blackberry and iPhone, are connectable to the Internet. An Internet connection may be made as a wired connection, for example by using a USB cable between the cellular telephone and an Internet connected computer. An Internet connection may be made wirelessly, for example by accessing an Internet portal through the cellular network provider, or by using a wireless router and a wireless network-connectable device.
Often, a computing device or a communication device connected to the Internet makes use of a server, to access data, files or services when such data, files or services are not available directly on the computing or communication device itself. Routers on the Internet can connect multiple devices to a server, or devices to devices, in various combinations. As interconnectivity among devices and servers expands, further improvements are sought. The improvements may enable collaborative efforts, provide access to devices or files, or provide directing of requests or tasks.